


Big Fish

by simplyn2deep



Series: Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Larger than Life, M/M, Tall Tales, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's missions retold as larger than life tales to his and Danny's son, Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> This was written as a reward for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=thtwzjustadream)[thtwzjustadream](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thtwzjustadream/) for the weekend challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/): _This time around, we're after something from a movie or book crossed with or inspiring some kind of creation in the fandom of your choice._
> 
> So this was inspired by one of my favorite Ewan McGregor movies, [Big Fish](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Fish).

The tradition, if it could be called that, started a week before Steve’s first deployment since Jacob was born. Steve received unofficial word from his CO shortly after Danny’s birthday that something was going on and that the big guns would probably be called in to take care of business. He got his official orders a week after Jacob’s 4th birthday. At first Jacob couldn't understand why his daddy had to leave. He knew that some of his friends from preschool had daddies who were also leaving, but he didn't understand why _his_ had to go as well.

And that was when they stories began. Larger than tales of some of Steve’s exploits while on missions. Capturing all the bad guys without getting hurt. Being the best at hide & seek, as Grace described it. Being a _freakin’ ninja_ , as Danny and Mary called it.

Jacob was told of faraway jungles where monkeys, _not your sister, Grace_ , stole things from the other men in Steve’s unit, but never from stole from Steve, because he could communicate with the monkeys and asked them nicely not to take anything that belonged to him.

Jacob was regaled with tales of fighting sharks off the coast of Australia, wresting man-eating anacondas, _that’s a type of giant snake, Jakey_ , for fun. Riding on elephants and camels and horses. Getting to shoot things, blow up things and jump out of planes, _but you’re never to do that, do you understand, Jacob?_.

After every story, when Steve would take Jacob to bed for the night, he would sit on the side of the bed and listen to Jacob retell the stories that were told to him. Steve would then lean down and softly kiss his son’s head. “Sweet dreams, Jake. I’ll see you when you wake up.”


End file.
